This War Is Ours
by XxThe-Crimson-Chaos-Of-FatexX
Summary: The final fantasy villains all team up to fight for the last crystal, while the hero's try to protect it from them. Clouds missing, Hope finds out he has a half brother, and Serah has to share her body with Stella which causing problems for Snow


**A/N: okay first off, this is probably a long intro before the story, so I'm just giving you guys a heads up before hand, but after this chapter everything falls into Final Fantasy XIII, everything will make sense after this intro.**

**The summary is pretty much this whole big war is about to start, so theres going to be some recruiting and what not from around the world and blah, blah, blah.**

**And after this you'll probably be all wonder well what does this have to do with FFXIII, well to throw something at you guys so you'll understand. Serah has to share her body With Stella…..that totally sounds kind of sexual but its really not suppose to be. But if it doesn't make any sense now then It will explain everything in the later chapters when it comes around.**

**Serah and Stella all in one body.**

**This starts off with Noctis, this is just the intro on where the crystal is before it gets moved to the world of FFXIII.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**This War Is Ours!!**

**Location: City of Tenebrae **

**The Crystal Shrine was located in the middle of the Tenebrae city and deep within the crystal shrine was a throne room and upon that throne was the last heir of the Caelum dynasty; Noctis Lucis Caelum.**

There he sat in deep thought with his eyes close, resting upon the throne, slouching in the seat, with his legs slightly crossed, while his chin rested upon his fist and his other hand resting on the arm rest.

He was patiently waiting for anyone to try and take the crystal away form him.

Just then there was a pulse feeling that instantly caused Noctis' eyes to shoot open, letting him know that the power of the crystal that flowed through his body had sensed multiple presences outside of the crystal shrine.

Moments later the prince stepped out side of the shrine, but only expected to see thousands of Tenebraen soldiers, but instead down at the bottom of the steps were three darkly dressed men kneeling down in front of the heap of steps that lead straight up to Noctis and then the crystal.

The three men took notice of Noctis' arrival, as he looked down upon them.

"We're here for the crystal." started the one in the middle, who appeared to have a sword hanging from his waist.

"Surrender it and we wont have to _hurt_ you." said another kneeling down on the left side from the one in the middle, who appeared to be wielding two long barreled guns.

"but if we must, we'll take it by _Force_." said the one at the end with a stern smirk across his face.

The three mysterious men stood up as they pulled off the hoods they wore from their outfits, they wore tight black leathered suits, and each of them had silver hair that the trio wore in different styles.

Starting from the left, was on who carried two long barreled guns, with silver hair that reached down to his back as he held a calm look upon his face glancing up at Noctis, also known as Yazoo.

The one in the middle seemed to be the leader of the trio as he had shoulder length silver hair, and carried a sword around his waist.

With his silver hair covering half of his face as he looked up at Noctis, also know as Kadaj.

Finally the one on the end had short spiky silver hair, and wore an oddly shaped gauntlet on his right arm, who seemed to be the buffest of the group, also known as Loz.

All together they were the remnants of JENOVA.

(_Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children_.)

Noctis didn't respond as he took one step down the heap of stairs, which instantly resulted with Yazoo pulling out his guns and raising them at Noctis while he continued down the heap of stairs.

Yazoo didn't hesitate as he already started firing upon their enemy, causing bullets to fly directly towards their target.

But Noctis only ignored the bullets as there was some kind of force field protecting him from the automatic weapon fire.

Even though Yazoo's weapons were to no avail it didn't stop him from firing.

Noctis had finally reached the bottom of the steps as he lifted his right arm summoning a rotating field of opaque weapons that spun around him which seemed to be the cause of what protected him from enemy fire, these weapons rotated around him until he saw his primary weapon; that seemed to have a falchion fashioned blade with an engine at the hilt of it.

He pulled the sword from the group of weapons holding it close to him, which resulted in his blue eyes starting to glow a frightening crimson color.

Yazoo paused for a moment, as he and Loz turned to Kadaj for an order, Kadaj simple nodded to the both of them.

Loz ran at Noctis with his gauntlet fist in the air, getting ready to swing at Noctis, but Noctis simply vanished at the last second into thin air, leaving a '_WTF'_ look on Loz' face, Noctis then reappeared in the middle of the street, not facing the two that stood puzzled for a moment behind him.

Loz then took an inhuman jump from off the stairs straight for Noctis getting ready to try and land another punch on him, but this resulted with his gauntlet clashing with an unseen force blocking his attack as he deflected off back onto the ground.

Yazoo jumped in around this time releasing a vast amount of bullet that shot out like lasers towards Noctis, but they were block off also.

Loz then used his inhuman speed to dash a distance away from Noctis and as he reached a long distance away, he used the power from his gauntlet to punch into the ground sending shockwaves into the ground unleashing a wave of earth and ground to sprout out and crush Noctis.

Noctis could see what was going on from the corner of his eyes as he blocked several more shots from Yazoo, then used his powers to create a circular drill motion with his swords to drill into the forming wave of earth that came towards him.

Noctis' swords were able to separate the forming wave of ground, causing it to explode and chunks of earth to permeate through the sky above him, the swords then retreated back to Noctis creating a helicopter motion above him to protect him from the earth and ground debris that filled the air.

This then gave Yazoo the opportunity to land a shot at Noctis once again, as he fired a shot that hit Noctis in the upper leg, causing him to stumble a bit, as Noctis realized how careless he was.

Noctis quickly Retracted his swords and rushed for Yazoo with pain shooting up his legs with every step he took, he then used his blades to take a swipe at his enemy but Yazoo gracefully back flipped away from the attack.

Suddenly Loz came back into the picture as he dashed up from behind Noctis, but he was only able to put a hand on his shoulder as Noctis did a back kick sending Loz to the ground.

Noctis was starting to feel a little overwhelmed, for he has never fought anyone like this before.

Noctis backed up a good distance away from his pursuers as Loz finally got back up to his feet getting ready to strike again, as Yazoo unleash a rain of bullets onto Noctis.

Noctis was able to block off the bullets, but he was more concerned with taking a hit from Loz, Noctis knew he was probably going to have to sacrifice blocking one or the other.

Noctis side stepped out of the way of more incoming bullets, and quickly turned around and brought his sword up to block a punch from Loz, that sent him flying hard onto the ground skidding a little ways.

Noctis recovered as quickly as he could and used his swords to create a spinning barrier around him to shield off any more unwanted attacks.

"It's useless to continue fighting." started Yazoo." just hand over the crystal and _'Mother'_ will make sure your death is as quick and painless as possible."

Loz and Yazoo were approaching Noctis, the two stop a short distance away from him, as they all looked over at Kadaj who had already started walking up the steps of the shrine to get to the crystal.

"don't you **_dare_** touch that crystal!" yelled Noctis, as he was about to try and teleport.

But Kadaj only ignored him as he flamboyantly continued walking up the steps, but all of a sudden Kadaj had stopped in the middle of the heap of stairs as he sensed another presence ahead of him.

Just then a portal of darkness opened up, and two figures stepped out of it, one was Stella who was dressed in her white blouse, black layered skirt and high black boots, with her rapier in hand.

And the other was a male with shoulder length brown hair, with slightly baggy black pants and a crimson red jacket that was unzip revealing his bare fit chest, he also carried what appeared to be a long blades Scythe over his shoulder.

"this is the end Kadaj." called out the male with the scythe.

"Ha, its never the end as for Big Brother will take care of all of those who oppose him." announced Kadaj.

Stella then used a cure spell to heal Noctis' wounds, as he felt started to feel his wounds closing up.

"Vayne put you all up to this didn't he?" started the male wielding the scythe." It's the only way to bring Sephiroth back, isn't it?"

"Why does it matter Chaos?" started Kadaj." The war is about to begin, and we could use Big Brothers help."

"War?" started Chaos. "you mean Vayne wants to start a war?"

Chaos was started to get frustrated at this, as he gripped his scythe tighter within his hand before he then swung it directly at Kadaj, but Kadaj was to quick as he jump back a good distance away him.

Around this time Noctis had let down his rotating barrier and teleported right next Stella and Chaos.

"Stella" started Noctis. "go protect the crystal."

Stella didn't hesitate as she gave him a nod before rushing inside of the shrine to get to the crystal.

Yazoo had unleashed another rain of bullets upon Noctis and Chaos who stood on top of the stairs, Noctis used his swords to block most of them.

Loz then used his inhuman speed to dash right past Kadaj, then right up the stairs, but something had caused him to rethink his actions as he quickly back flipped off of the middle point of the stairs as someone dressed in black came crashing down obliterating the steps that continued up to the shrine.

It was Tifa Lockheart, who was dress in her black attire from FF7AC.

"where's Cloud?" she demanded as she glared down at Kadaj and the others.

* * *

**_Mean while…_**

Inside the Shrine was Stella as she walked past the secret door behind Noctis' throne that revealed a secret plain white room, that had nothing else but a stand and a glass covering that held the crystal within it.

It's still here she thought to herself, as she headed for the glass stand.

She suddenly felt a pulsing feeling coming from the crystal as she approached it.

Something was telling her to touch it, but something else was telling her she shouldn't.

As she stood in front of it, she pulled off the glass covering, and underneath it was the blue crystal that gave her that pulsing feeling.

Her thoughts started to race the more she looked at it, she slowly raised her hand as if to touch it, but who exactly knew what the consequences were for touching the crystal with bare hands?

It was as if she had fell into a daze, and the crystal wanted her to touch it.

Her fingers were just inches away from it, until another pulse caused her to come back into reality, she was about to pull her hand away until the crystal gave of a light blue glow, and suddenly water like tentacles sprouted out from the crystal and grabbed her hands, she felt the crystal drawing her in, but she struggled to get from the crystals grip, the more she struggled the more the crystal pulled her in.

as the crystal started to float above its stand.

It all ended when a vortex opened up from the crystal and sucked Stella right inside of it, then closed up the vortex after it got what it wanted.

Then there was a bright flash that came from the crystal and then it vanished into thin air.

**End**


End file.
